The Nights Spent at Kid's
by Abadeer666
Summary: It's Cuan again. Kid has invited everyone (including Blair, get ready for all hell to break loose) over to a party. After a movie, Liz proposes that they have a game of Truth or Dare! Chaos ensues, Maka-Chops are issued, and nosebleeds aplenty! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is our first Soul Eater fanfic, so let us know how we did portraying the characters. Umm, not much else to say…. See you at the end of the chapter?**

Chapter 1: The Movie

"Soul? Hey Soul, wait up!" He turned to look down, the hall, seeing Maka running down the hall towards him. "Oh, hey bookworm. What's up?" "Kid's having a party on Friday and he's inviting everyone. 8 o'clock."

'_Of course, 8 o'clock. OCD won't let it be any other time,' _he thought to himself. "Thanks, Maka."

"No problem." He turned to leave.

"Uh, Soul? You are coming, right?" Maka asked. "Yeah, it would be so uncool to leave your friends hangin', y'know?" She seemed relieved. "Okay, just checking."

'_How do I put up with her? What a weirdo…'_

"HAI, SOUL!" A purple-haired woman in a skimpy outfit that barely covered her jumped onto Soul, giving him a large nosebleed. "Didja miss me?" "Maka chop! Blair, what are you doing here?" "What, not even a 'Hi, how are you? That's cold…." "Well," Kid said, looking sheepish, "I may have invited her…"

"Heeeeyyy, Shoul….. Kerr fer a drink?" Black*Star asked, seemingly drunk before Soul had even arrived. After asking his question, Black*Star collapsed and mumbled something about giraffes. "Black*Star!" his weapon partner Tsubaki cried, hurrying over to him. "Are you alright?" "Erm fine….jest get meh nuther drenk….."

"Dude, so uncool… So Kid, what're we doing tonight?" The reaper seemed off-balance. "I figure we could sit down and watch a movie after Black*Star sobers u-"

"SOUL! I DEMAND THAT YOU HAVE A DRINK WITH YOUR GOD! YAHOO!"

"And _why_ exactly is he already drunk?" "I may have spiked the punch…"

"SOUL! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?"

Kid burst his top. "BLACK*STAR, SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND CUT YOU OFF! NOW SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND WATCH THE GODDAMN MOVIE!" This seemed to shut Black*Star up, and he walked dejectedly over to the couch, where Tsubaki stood and gave him a hug, causing him to grin. "What movie are we watching, Kid?" Maka asked. Patti started jumping up and down, screaming, "WE BOUGHT A ZOO! WE BOUGHT A ZOO! WE BOUGHT A ZOO!" "PATTI STOP IT!" She quieted down. "Now, we can watch _We Bought a Zoo, Clue, _or _The Hunger Games."_ After a quick vote, everyone had decided that they were watching _The Hunger Games._ The girls (except Patti) cringed every time someone got hurt, died, or there was blood. Maka even screamed when they got to the tracker jacker part. "Geez, Maka, don't be so uncool. It's just some wasps." Soul chided her.

"Makaaaaa…"

"Oh, shit…"

"…CHOP!"

She brought the hardcover book that had materialized out of nowhere down on Soul's skull so hard, it left a dent. "DAMMIT MAKA, THAT HURT!" Everybody was annoyed. "Shut up!" they hissed.

"What do you think Crane got the berries for?" "I think he's getting killed off. He was so uncool." "Soul! Be nice!"

"That's uncool, too."

"MAKA CHOP!" The scythe meister brought the book down on Soul's head again.

"Owww," he moaned.

"So what do we do now?" Liz had an evil glint in her eye.

"I know what to do," she said cryptically.

"Let's play truth or dare!"

**A/N: Hey again! We kind of need ideas on questions and dares, so send us ideas through PM or reviews, and we will probably use them. If we do, you get recognition at the end of the chapter. Please review! Btw, there's going to be some SoMa, one of the reviews suggested a KiMa scene, I'll see what I can do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now the chaos **_**really **_**ensues! Have fun!**

Chapter 2: It All Comes Spilling Out

"So uncool….." "Shut up, Soul, it'll be fun!" Maka tried to make her partner enthusiastic, but to no avail. "Fine. Liz, you wanna start us off?" Liz looked overjoyed, but insane. "All right, everyone in a circle on the floor now! Okay, Tsubaki, truth or dare?"

The chain scythe looked nervous as she said, "Truth."

Liz looked gleeful. "Do you think Black*Star is annoying?"

"Um, a little. But I can overlook it." She looked ashamed. Liz leaned over towards her, whispering, "Its okay, we all think he is!" "Oh, okay! I didn't want to hurt his feelings…. Black*Star, truth or dare?"

"DARE! YOUR GOD WILL TAKE NOTHING LESS! YAHOO!" "Okay, I dare you to stuff Kid in a wheelbarrow and lock him in a closet!" "VERY WELL THEN!" Black*Star picked Kid up, stuffing him in a wheelbarrow, and wheeling him into a closet. He then locked the door and yelled, "SOUL! TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Pssht, dare. Truth is uncool." "I DARE YOU TO WRECK KID'S HOUSE!" Soul smiled evilly. "Alright, but only if you guys join me!"

The next hour was spent breaking things, moving furniture, tilting paintings, and painting 7s on all the walls, floors, and couches. Everyone could hear Kid screaming in the closet. "LET ME OUT! DON'T YOU DARE MESS WITH A GRIM REAPER! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! STOP THIS NOW!"

"Here ya go, Kid!" Patti let Kid out of the closet, only to have him faint and fall back in at the asymmetricalness of everything. "Oopsy, Kid fall down!" Soul smiled. "Alright. This one's for everybody. Majority vote. Truth or dare?" There were shouts of "Dare! Dare!" and "Truth!" In the end, dare won out. "Okay, let's play spin the bottle!"

Soul spun first, and had to kiss Blair. Of course, we all know what happens next, don't we? Soul gets nosebleed, Maka Maka-Chops him, blah blah blah. Then Blair spun Kid-wait. Isn't he still in the closet? How the fuck did he get out? Anyway, Kid gets kissed by Blair, and nearly faints again (though he claims it is because her rack is asymmetrical, even though it's not!). Kid then spins Maka, and he seems thoroughly ecstatic about that, wonder why… "Uh, Maka? I spun you…..yay!" "What was that, Kid?" "Oh, uh, nothing… Come on." Hesitantly, she leans in to kiss him. Their lips meet, and she can feel his tongue trying to worm its way into her mouth. "MAKA-CHOP, YOU PERV!" "Owwwwwww, that hurt…."

Maka then spins Soul, and blushes profusely. "Oh, um, Soul?" "It would be uncool to kiss you, bookworm." She rolls her eyes and pulls him in. Soul smirks and turns away. "Game over. You wanted to, didn't you, Maka? Okay, who's asking next?"

Tsubaki shyly raised her hand.

"Maka, truth or dare?" The blonde had seemingly started to drift off. "Huh? Oh, truth," she said wearily, taking a drink of her soda. "Do you have a crush on Soul?" This caused Maka to spit her soda out and blush a dark red. "W-what? N-no, of course not! How did you…?"

Soul smirked, holding up a small black hardcover book. "This look familiar?" "MY DIARY! MAKA-wait, where's my book?" Kid held up her dictionary and laughed. "M-Maka," he said, between bouts of laughter, "Y-you have to answer t-truthfully!" "Fine! I do!" Soul went silent, then pale.

"What?"

"I _said _I _do._ Weren't you listening?"

**A/N This chapter took forever, I didn't get many suggestions! C'mon, guys! Help me! Accepting ideas through reviews or PMs!**

**Thanks to: **mollychankawaii

**Awww, come on! I need more ideas! Please help me! *I can't believe I'm groveling…***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've gotten requests for a KiMa, and I think I figured out how to work it in. Lemme know how it goes.**

Chapter 3: WHAT?!

Soul was shocked. "Let me get this straight—you like me?"

"Yes."

"For how long?" Maka thought for a moment… "About….. Three months."

Soul fainted. "Well," Kid said, "I don't think he'll be returning to consciousness anytime soon, soooo Maka, continue." "Okay, Kid, truth or dare?"

Kid thought for a moment. "Truth." "I saw you get all happy when you spun me. Do you have a crush on me?" Kid blushed. "Um, uh no, not uh, not at all…" Blair jumped in front of him, saying, "Awww, Kiddie, you have to answer truthfully!" She also happened to be displaying her abundant cleavage…

Kid's nose suddenly started gushing blood.

"MAKA-CHOP! Now answer truthfully." Kid scowled. "Yes I do."

Maka seemed cheerful. "Okay! Your turn Kid!" "WHAAAAAT? I TELL YOU I LIKE YOU AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN SURPRISED? WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Simple, really. I don't like you that way. Now pick! Oh, morning Soul!" "Uhh, how….did I pass out? I did pass out, right?" Kid sighed. "Yes, Soul, you did. Liz, truth or dare?"

Liz took a sip of a—bottle of whiskey? I didn't put that in the story! Where are all these things coming from?! HOW DID KID GET OUT OF THE CLOSET?! STOP MESSING WITH ME! LIZ, PUT THAT WHISKEY AWAY! YOU'RE UNDERAGE! "Fine, no need to get all pissy about it, jerk. Truth, Kid." "Very well then, are your breasts symmetrical?"

She took a sip of whiskey—I TOLD YOU TO PUT THAT AWAY! She sighs, "Patti. Transform." "OKAY!"

Liz pointed her sister at Kid. "Care to repeat that?" Kid sweat-dropped. "Eh, heh heh heh, I think I'm good…" Liz smirked. "That's what I thought. Soul, truth or dare?"

Soul sighed. "Dare, truths are uncool." "Okay, then. I dare you to stare at Blair's cleavage for a full minute without getting a nosebleed. If you end up bleeding, then you have to French kiss Maka for a full minute!" she said, with an evil grin. "Yaaaaay, I have scythie's attention!" Blair exclaimed, bouncing with joy. Soul stared at her rack…..5…..4…3…..2…..1…. NOSEBLEED! Soul's nose became a fountain.

**Soul's POV**

'_Shit… now I gotta kiss Maka….. Eh, let's make her squirm, heh heh…'_

"Get over here, Maka. It is time for me to face the dreadful consequences of my actions, and to be scarred for the rest of my life….. Oh, the humanity!" I threw my arm over my face, hiding my eyes, thinking, '_That was pretty cool. Dramatic, but cool…' _My thoughts were interrupted by my meister smashing our lips together. "Mmf!" I tried to complain, but who cares?

**A/N: I know, I know, this chapter sucked. Partially my fault. You guys gotta gimme reviews and stuffs! I need inspiration! Help me! Review! Do something other than sit there! And btw, sweat-dropping is that thing where the character gets a massive sweat drop on their head. Just an fyi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! FINALLY getting reviews with suggestions! I thank everyone who has reviewed, but for those of you who suggested something, I shall have an end chapter where all the cast thank you personally for your contributions! I should start that now…**

Chapter 4: FOOL!

"Maka, slobbering over your weapon is _so _not cool. I should request a partner reassignment…"

Maka wiped the drool from her lips. "MAKA-CHOP!"

"Geez, I was just kidding. Learn to recognize sarcasm. Although, you aren't a bad kisser… You ever practice?" Soul flipped up the edge of Maka's skirt, revealing red lacy lingerie … She blushes, then pales, realizing what she's wearing (_very sheer_ lace), and how Kid is sitting across from her. Kid grinned like Stein on Black Blood, and laughed maniacally.

"Maka-chan!" Blair squealed, "You're wearing the panties I got you! And they FIT!" Blair didn't seem to notice her embarrassment or the fact that she was barely covered. She jumped around giddily, causing a nosebleed from Soul. Her… how shall I put this… 'Asymmetrical torso extensions' had almost burst out of the skimpy top she was wearing. As it were, they still jiggled a fair amount. "Jell-o!" Patti laughed and jumped up and down. Tsubaki noticed that Black*Star had wandered off. "Hey, where's Black*Star?"

Everyone stopped. '_Uh-oh,'_ everyone thought at once. At that moment, Black*Star stumbled drunkenly through the door with more drinks. "Herrooooooooz, evreh baddah! I'z gotz moar drinky-drinkz! Whoooz yer fevrit gawd?" Everyon3e started laughing until Black*Star grabbed Liz's hand, saying, "Hunneh pah, yoooz comin' wid meh! YAHOO!" He dragged her into a closet.

(-Time skip, 7 minutes later-)

Liz stepped out of the closet, beet red and with _very _messy hair… "Well," she said, "that was an experience, and I was homeless in Brooklyn!" Black*Star came next. Well, more like he fell out of the closet and stumbled to the couch. "Alright, since I was nearly mauled by Black*Star, I get to do the next dare." Black*Star grumbled. "Yoo nuh yeh liked it…" "Patti, truth or dare?" "Dare! Dare! Dare!"

Liz grinned evilly again. "I dare you to dance and listen to Excalibur's song." Black*Star seemed to stir at the mention of the holy sword. "BUHT HE AIN'T HERRRR!"

"FOOL! MY LEGEND DATES BACK TO THE BEGINNING OF THE 12TH CENTURY…" Everyone (everyone sober, that is) was either shocked or scared shitless. In unison, they all screamed (in fear, annoyance, rage, etc.), "HOW, THE FUCK, DID YOU GET HERE!?" Excalibur seemed a bit miffed at being interrupted and not getting a warmer welcome. "FOOL! I can do anything, for I am the holy sword, whose legend dates back to the 12th century-" "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Everyone had a vein pulsing in their forehead and a sweat-drop. Again, in unison, "GET THE FUCK OUT!" Maka sighed. "Patti, it's your turn to dare." "YIPPEE! I DARE SHARKY TO GO OUTSIDE IN A BIKINI AND SCREAM 'GIRAFFES ARE GODS!'"

Soul paled. "Wait, am _I_ Sharky? Aw, shit…"

**A/N: Hahaha! Mild cliffhanger! Suffer! Anyway, thanks for all the suggestions, reviews, and support. I would like to thank the following people for their ideas:**

**MakaEvansIsAwesome**, **1112Black** **Paper** **Moon2111**, **BigFatJellyFish**

**Thanks!**

**UPDATE: I am updating this to say that I am deeply sorry I haven't been able to post lately, because of school and stuff. I don't know when the next update will be, but I have a feeling Nights is ending in a chapter or two. Do me a favor, guys, leave comments with story ideas for me. Thank you all for the reads, reviews, and sticking with the story. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry to say that this is the second to last chapter of Nights. **** I know, I know, you guys are probably thinking "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" or something like that. And I **_**totally **_**deserve it, so go ahead and yell. But there is a silver lining; I am working on a high school fic where everyone is human, even Lord Death. I need ideas on what DWMA should stand for, and what should Lord Death be like?**

**Enjoy the last few chapters… Bye.**

**Chapter 5: Patti takes over?**

"Soul, here's the translation; Go outside in a bikini and flaunt it, saying 'Giraffes are gods'. Got that?"

"Not cool, Patti, not cool…" Patti kept jumping around, screaming "PINK! PINK!" "Oh, and Soul? The bikini has to be hot pink."

"Oh my Death, I'm going to die. I'm going to die. Black*Star, kill me now, so I don't have to suffer later! Please!"

**5 minutes later…**

"I'm dead."

Soul stood outside, dressed in a pink bikini. It had little giraffes on it, and was rather loose, considering it was Patti's (heh heh).

Liz, Patti, and everyone else stood on Kid's patio, staring at Soul, laughing their heads off. "Go on, Soul, you can do it!" Patti shouted, "tell the giraffes they're gods!"

Soul took a deep breath, lifted his head to the sky, and screamed, "GIRAFFES ARE GODS!"

"Thank Death that's over…" Maka looked up. "Hey, what's that?"

The sky had rent open, showing a massive floating African savannah. From it descended a large, winged, blue giraffe. "Yes, we are. Now shut up and take that thing off. It's a disgrace to giraffes everywhe—"

At this point, the giraffe began choking, due to the fact that Patti had wrapped herself around its throat and was screaming "BIG BLUE GIRAFFE! BIG BLUE GIRAFFE! BIG BLUE GIRAFFE!"

"Patti!" Kid shrieked. "Get off that thing!"

The giraffe seemed miffed. "That _'thing' _happens to have feelings, you know…"

"Sorry, Mr. Big-blue-flying-talking-magic-giraffe-thingy…"

**10 minutes later…**

"Patti," Soul began, "I really hate you now. You humiliated me in front of a giant blue giraffe and lots of drivers. Not cool, but it's my turn to ask now, so things should be getting better." Soul looked around, examining each of his friends in turn. "Liz. Truth or dare?"

The older half of the Brooklyn Devils sighed. "Dare."

Soul gave a toothy smirk/grin/thing. "Payback time. I dare you to make out with Kid for eight minutes."

Liz glared at Soul. Any other person would have withered under it, but Soul stayed cool.

"Don't even go there Soul."

"Why not, Liz? Scared of a little dare?"

This seemed to rile Liz up to the point where she turned red (or perhaps she was just blushing at the thought of kissing Kid). She grabbed Kid's hand and dragged him off to the same closet Black*Star had dragged _her_ to. "Liz, what are you doing? Liz? Confound it! Liz, I order you to put me down!" Liz ignored him.

**8 minutes later…**

The pair fell out of the closet, looking absolutely blithe. Both had a look on their face that said, "I'm the happiest person in the world right now!"

"Heh, looks like it was fun after all, eh Liz?" Soul smirked. Liz shot him a look that said, "You may have won, but I got the most out of it". The pair stumbled over to the circle of friends. Black*Star seemed to be sober again, and had his arm around Tsubaki, who was blushing. Liz was confused. "What's going on? Since when is Black*Star sober?" Maka spoke up first. "Well, it turns out that—"

Patti interrupted. "BLUE-BOY AND BAKI ARE DATING!"

Silence from Liz and Kid. Kid was shocked. "B-b-b-but Black*Star, she's not symmetrical!"

"WHO CARES? YOUR GOD CERTAINLY DOESN'T! SHE IS MY GODDESS, AND YOUR'S AS WELL! RESPECT HER!" Black*Star bellowed. "MAKA-CHOP!" Maka screamed, slamming a history of Death City the size of a PC onto Black*Star's skull. "Now, Liz, it's your turn to ask someone."

Liz snuck a peek at Soul, who kept glancing at Maka out of the corner of his eye. "Soul," she purred, in a Blair-like fashion, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," the scythe replied. "I dare you to kiss Blair."

Blair was exuberant. "YAAAAY! SCYTHIE-BOY! COME HERE!" "Oh, dear sweet Death, let me live…" Soul cringed away from Blair as she leapt at him.

He had to go to the hospital; he had almost died of blood loss.

**A/N: Good ending, neh? There's only going to be one more chapter, then a special edition chapter where the characters give their thanks to the people who suggested things. Also, should the next chapter be Truth or Dare, everyone visiting Soul in the hospital, or an epilogue? One last note: the special edition chapter will take place in the Black Room, and will be done in script format. Please review, and help me with my high school fic! Thanks.**


End file.
